Nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy has been known for a number of decades. In general, an NMR spectrometer comprises an apparatus wherein a spinnable member is rotated at substantially steady speeds about an axis of rotation intersecting the axis of a magnetic field set up in working gaps extending between two opposed poles of a magnet which, as a result of the gap, gives rise to a considerable magnetic field barreling out from pole to pole. In most NMR spectrometers, the sample is mounted in a form of rotor assembly which is pivotally mounted by rather complex structure within a probe slidable along guideways into and out of the working gap of a permanent magnet providing the polarizing field necessary for the NMR analysis. The various probe arrangements suggested to date leave much to be desired for a number of reasons as will be seen from a review of pertinent prior art.